dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Sidra
|arc = |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= Super Dragon Ball Heroes |family = |techniques = * Air Dance Technique *Barrier *Destruction *Energy of Destruction |tools =*''Divine Communication Sphere'' }} is the Hakaishin of the 9th Universe, who alongside Rо̄ is responsible for maintaining balance within it. Appearance Sidra is a stout individual, both pudgy and sort. He had a olive green skin tone with a rugged elderly face. His face had various blemishes such as bags under his eyes, his distinguishable facial features come from his high cheek bones and his large nose. Sidra had pointy ears that resembled that of an elves. Sidra had long orange hair that reaches his lower back and is balding from the top of his head from his hairline. He also had a large bushy mustache and beard that reaches his upper chest area. Sidra also had unusually small biceps and gigantic forearms and hands. He also wore the formal Hakaishin attire that consists of a purple stylized egyptian-style blouse that surrounds his upper-body that has a orange circle in the middle area. Sidra unlike most Hakaishin, had an undershirt that consists of a cotton white shirt. Sidra had four rings that he has around his wrists, all of which are divided into separate hands. On his lower body he had on what appeared to be a purple Sirwal and two brown boots. Personality Sidra is known to be indecisive, hardly able to decide on whether or not he should actually destroy anything, and sometimes depressed over destroying indiscriminately for his job.9th Universe Bio Page In the manga, this behavior is further elaborated on; Sidra goes into great detail to ensure the planets that he destroys merit the destruction he brings, taking his job as a Hakaishin seriously.Dragon Ball Super chapter 28, pp. 11 Sidra, as all Hakaishin, feared the illustrious Zen'ō knowing full well the strength of his superior. Sidra although happy with the opportunity to show the strength of his respective universe, he shared a more remorseful and sympathetic view opposed to his Kaiōshin, who is enjoying seeing the brutality of watching Basil's battle. Sidra also expressed his concern over the opposition universe's team member, Majin Boo.Dragon Ball Super episode 79 Sidra is also able to hold deep grudges this is illustrated after his loss the 7th Universe, where he united with Quitela to ensure to fulfill his revenge.Dragon Ball Super episode 94 Abilities Destruction Sidra, like all of his fellow Hakaishin, possessed the capability to destroy organisms that exist in their respective universe in order to upkeep the balance in the universe. Uniquely, he could also produce Energy of Destruction: a variation of the typical Destruction technique which allowed him to envelop a single target in a sphere of energy that destroys them. He can also lend this energy to a would-be-assassin. Barriers In the manga, he claimed that no one could rival him when erecting barriers and is able to use one to deflect Beerus's Beerus Ball.Dragon Ball Super chapter 28 Part IV Universe Survival Arc Having been notified by the Grand Priest to participate in the preliminary Zen Exhibition Match as an introduction to the Tournament of Power, Sidra along with Rō, Trio de Dangers and his attendant, Mojito arrive at Zen'ō's Palace, where they meets their 7th Universe counterparts. Upon arriving at the match, Sidra watches quietly from the sideline as the trio of brothers fight the 7th Universe contestants.Dragon Ball Super episode 79 After the defeat of the Trio de Dangers and the Zen Exhibition Match is over, Sidra and the other 9th Universe members return to their respective worlds to start recruiting new members to fill their team and prepare for the Tournament of Power. In Other Timelines Trunks' Timeline In Zamasu's quest for justice, he took advantage of all Hakaishin's life-force being intertwined with their universes Kaiōshin, and killed Rо̄ to subsequently eliminate Sidra. Trivia *Sidra's name is likely taken from the Spanish word for an alcoholic cider of the same name. *Sidra was designed by Akira Toriyama. References Category:Hakaishin Category:Deities Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:9th Universe Team